


Human Sacrifice

by yeonier



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonier/pseuds/yeonier
Relationships: Kwon Eunbi/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 5





	Human Sacrifice

\--

Yujin looked back at the manor behind her and sighed.

"Why me.."

She pouted and kicked the peebles on the road.

"Where can I find humans who are willing to be freaking food?"

Yujin recalled what happened earlier.

_(Flashback)_

_Yujin was sleeping peacefully in the living room. It was still early for vampires to be active. The manor was quiet as well, because the manor was located deep inside the forest._

_As Yujin was still deep in her sleep, she bolted right away when her sensitive ears picked up a groan. She turn her head, trying to locate source of the sound. Before she get up, Chaeyeon, Chaewon and Hyewon rushed to the highest room in the manor. Yujin tilted her head, confused. She caught Yena, who also trailing behind them._

_"Unnie, what happened?"_

_Yena looked at Yujin and sighed._

_"I forgot you're still new. It must be your first time hearing this."_

_Yena looked at the highest room and sighed before turning her head to the young vampire._

_"Eunbi unnie is hungry."_

_It makes Yujin confused even more._

_"Are we out of animal's blood?"_

_Yena shakes her head._

_"Who do you think she was? Kwangbae?"_

_"Well-"_

_Yujin shrugged her shoulders. Yena sighed._

_"She needs human's blood this time."_

_Yujin's eyes widened. It was shocking for a young vampire like Yujin because they always told her never feed themselves with human's blood._

_"But you guys told me--"_

_"Hey, remember. Eunbi unnie is the Royal Vampires among us. We're merely her servants. That's why we can't feed ourselves with human blood. Only the Royals allowed too."_

_"But the agreement-"_

_Yena massaged her temple. She hissed when she thought about the agreement._

_"I know. That's why Chaeyeon, Hyewon, and Chaewon are inside with Nako and Hiichan. They are discussing things with Eunbi unnie. It's better if we wait for them out here."_

_Yujin nodded and trailing behind Yena. As they finally arrived in front of Eunbi's room, they saw Yuri pacing in front of the room, biting her nails. Yena approached the younger girl._

_"Yul, how's unnie?"_

_Yuri went to hug Yena, her soulmate. She buried her face into Yena's neck, sniffing it._

_"I don't know. They are still inside."_

_Yujin rolled her eyes at the couple and took a seat near the bedroom. They were waiting for almost half an hour before they heard the door open. Yujin stood up while Yena and Yuri approached the door._

_"How's unnie?"_

_Hyewon patted Yujin's head and smiled._

_"She's fine now."_

_"Excuse me."_

_Hyewon and Yujin turned their head before moving sideways. They saw Chaeyeon helping Nako with Hitomi on her side. They left to Nako's room._

_"What happened with Nako unnie?"_

_Yujin kept her eyes to the smaller older girl. Chaewon, who closed Eunbi's door, answered her._

_"Nako offers herself for Eunbi unnie. We need to talk, all of us."_

_(End of flashback)_

"Human sacrifice. How could I find human sacrifice."

Yujin grumbled while walking under the moonlight. She was walking near the woods, and of course it's a place where you can't easily find humans. But well, it's Yujin.

As she was walking near the bridge, she saw a car, with the highlight on. Curiously, she approached the car and was surprised when she saw someone standing outside the railing, ready to jump.

"Hmm... Should I intervene?"

Yujin is actually waiting for that person to jump, as this is her first time watching someone trying to kill themselves. Then, she clasped her hand.

"Of course! Human sacrifice! Hey, wait! Don't jump yet!!"

Yujin easily stops the person before they jump. That person struggled to free themselves from Yujin's embrace.

"LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!!!"

Yujin looked at the person in her embrace. It was a woman.

"Hey, easy there. I'm not gonna stop you from killing yourself, relax~"

Yujin slowly let go of the girl. She rubbed her arms and looked at Yujin.

"What do you mean you're not gonna stop me?"

Yujin grinned.

"Well, I have a proposal for you. Trust me, you'll die.. with pleasure."

\--

It's dawn when Yujin and the girl arrived at the manor. The girl couldn't help herself from looking around the big manor in front of her. She was awed by the design. Although it looks old, the construction looks solid. She saw Yujin open the door, only to hear some people discussing.

"Seriously? You found no one?"

"Yeah, it's hard because of our agreement with the Major, they have curfew."

"Not even drunkard?"

"Yeah. Who's not here?"

"Yujin. But I doubt she'll find-- Wait, am I the only one who smells human's blood?"

Yujin, who was downstairs, yelled back.

"I heard that! And guess who I bring to you all~"

Instantly, there are six people, standing in front of the girl. The girl was terrified, but she tried to hide it. Little thing she knew, the vampires could smell her fear.

"Who are you?"

The girl gulped. She was actually enchanted by the beauty of six people in front of her. 

"I found her on the bridge, trying to jump. So I bought her here~"

Yujin answered enthusiastically. The others still are not looking at her and keep their attention to the only human in the room. Yujin pouted and went beside the girl before wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Come on, unnies. Don't make Sakura unnie scared~"

They looked at each other and sighed. A petite girl with red hair step forward.

"Forgive us if we make you scared. My name is Kim Chaewon. Have Yujin... told you about our situation?"

Sakura shakes her head and glances at Yujin before turning her attention back to the girl in front of her. _Cute.._ Is what Sakura thought.

"I'm just.. following her here. She told me I could die here."

Another girl with jet-black hair step forward.

"And you just agree with this dumb kid?"

Sakura hesitantly nodded. The jet-black hair girl sighed. Another one with brownish- wavy hair step forward as well.

"May we know why you wanna die?"

Sakura stared at six people in front of her and lowered her head. Because of the sudden events, she nearly forgot her reason why she wanted to kill herself. Tears brimming on her eyes.

"I.."

Yujin hugged her shoulders and growled at the three in front of her.

"Unnie! Don't make her cry!"

Hyewon, Chaeyeon, and Chaewon only stare at Yujin and keep hugging the human. And no, they are showing no sympathy towards the human. Yujin patted Sakura's head.

"You wanna die, right unnie?"

Sakura didn't answer and kept looking at her feet. Yujin grinned at the three.

"What are we waiting for?"

\--

Sakura gulped at the sight of a big red door in front of her. She turned her head to the back, looking at Yujin, who nodded her head. Sakura sighed and looked back at the door. She opened the door carefully before closing it without looking back. As the door closed, Chaeyeon went to Yujin's side.

"So, did you know anything about that girl?"

Yujin nodded and took a seat in front of Eunbi's bedroom. The others followed her.

"She's an orphan. Lived her life taking care of her younger sister... Wonyoung? I think that's the name. But she's dead, suicide. And then, she had a girlfriend, Minjoo, who was three years younger than her. She was about to propose to her girlfriend when she found out Minjoo was raped and killed."

Chaeyeon heaved a sigh while the others gave her a look. Chaewon leaned forward.

"And how did you find her?"

Yujin shrugged.

"She was about to jump from the bridge. And honestly, I forgot about the whole deal about human sacrifice things. And when she was about to jump I was like, 'Hey! She's fit to be a human sacrifice!' so I saved her."

Hyewon, Chaeyeon, and Chaewon look at Yujin dumbfounded.

"I seriously don't know whether she's a genius or an idiot."

\--

Sakura timidly walked inside the big bedroom. The room has a bed, two sofas, fireplace, big wardrobe, and a big ass painting of a.. person? She slowly walked toward the painting and observed it. The woman in the painting looks breathtaking. Literally. Red lips, white skin, black wavy hair, and.. nice bod- figures. Sakura clears her throat. She looked around the room. It looks spacious. She was wondering who lives there. As she was about to look around the room, Sakura found another place inside the room. She saw a silhouette inside that room.

"Hello?"

The silhouette looks moving. It feels like whoever that was, looking at Sakura's direction. Sakura gulped and unconsciously walked back. She saw them stand up and walk toward the bedroom. Sakura stopped herself.

"W-who are you?"

The silhouette went closer. If looks could kill, Sakura is as good as a corpse now. _Wait, she looks familiar.._ Sakura glanced at the big picture in the room. _That's her.._

"May I know who you are, little kitten?"

Sakura gulped at the soothing voice. It sounds like a spell, and she was definitely enchanted. Sakura stood on her ground and stared at the figures.

"S-Sakura. The name is Sakura, ma’am."

She saw a smirk formed on her lips. She walked closer to Sakura walking around her, inspecting her _prey_.

"And may I know your business here, Sakura?"

The way she called her name sounds extremely hot. Sakura gulped.

"I-I don't know. They told me to come inside."

Sakura felt bothered. The lady went closer to her, and now she was standing behind Sakura. But weirdly, Sakura couldn't feel her presence. As if she's not there. Sakura slowly turned her head, to make sure someone was in there. 

And she is. The lady was standing behind Sakura, with her hand in front of her stomach, looking extremely elegant. Sakura gulped when they were standing face to face.

"And why did you obey them?"

Sakura feels drowsy, but she can't close her eyes. She was just standing there, staring into emptiness. While the lady, walking closer in front of her.

"Tell me, my love. Why did you obey them?"

Sakura opened her mouth.

"I.. want to die."

The lady caresses her cheek. Her hand was as cold as ice, but Sakura was not bothered by it. Her lips parted.

"And what kind of death did you seek, love?"

The lady slowly slid her arms into Sakura's neck. Sakura's eyes were empty, but still looking straight at the lady.

"I just.. want to die."

The lady smirked when her nose touches Sakura's. The lady eyeing Sakura's lips, and so does Sakura.

"Then, I'll give you a death that you'll never forget.

The lady then went closer to Sakura's ears.

"And remember my name, Kwon Eunbi."

With that, Eunbi crashed her lips with Sakura. Sakura slowly lifts her hands to Eunbi's waist, holding her. Eunbi nibbled on Sakura's lips, but as Sakura is a dominant, she hates to lose. She bit Eunbi's lower lips, asking for an entrance. Eunbi just lets her prey do whatever she wants, as she can't wait to devour the girl. 

As Eunbi's lips parted, Sakura didn't think twice and plunged her tongue inside. Sakura sucked Eunbi's tongue, and her hand slowly went to Eunbi's healthy bosoms and fondled it slowly. As a human, of course Sakura knows her oxygen limits. As she was about to pull away, Eunbi tightened her arms around Sakura's neck.

Eunbi fastened the pace of her lips movement, making Sakura get aroused even more and forget her need for oxygen. Their lips moving in sync, as if they are one. 

Everytime Sakura tried to pull away, Eunbi always made her do something. First, with their lips still connected to each other, Eunbi makes Sakura grope her breasts. Of course Sakura did that. Next, She guides Sakura's hand to her core, begging her to put her fingers into her sweet haven. Of course, Sakura, getting aroused, giving the lady the pleasure she deserves. As Eunbi reached her climax, she could feel Sakura getting weaker. So she slowly pulled away.

But when Sakura was about to catch her breath, Eunbi licked her neck and sank her teeth into Sakura's neck, feeding herself with the human's blood. Sakura feels the pain, but she can't scream. In fact, she can't do anything. While her fingers are still inside Eunbi's core, Eunbi moves Sakura's hand by herself and keeps sucking her blood.

This makes Eunbi physically and emotionally full.

As she sucked the last blood of Sakura, her climax came as well. Eunbi licked Sakura's neck and brought Sakura's fingers and licked it clean. She wiped Sakura's forehead and stared at her lifeless body. She kissed her lips and stared at the lifeless body in front of her.

"Thank you for the meal."

\--


End file.
